Uno de esos días
by Cacell
Summary: Sora creyó que era uno de esos días. Ya sabes, cuando nada va bien. Aunque tal vez tenía razón [RikuSora] [OneShot] [Traducción]


_**Uno de esos días**_

Por

Uzumaki-sama

Era uno de esos días.

Ya sabes, del tipo que empieza con sueños sobre jugar ajedrez con monos y volver a la secundaria desnudo, y despertar en el piso con tus sábanas enredadas alrededor de tu cuello, pero todavía no te quieres levantar, y pasas cuarenta minutos gimoteando y sacudiendo tu trasero en el aire. Al menos, eso es lo que Sora había hecho.

Era el tipo de día en el que todos esperan cosas de ti –que laves los platos, que recojas al amigo de tu sobrino de la escuela, que no olvides comprarle un recetario a tu madre al volver a casa- y tú sólo quieres hacer un puchero y decirles que se alejen y te dejen con los lindos monos jugando al ajedrez… hasta que te das cuenta de lo loco que eso suena y decides que dormir un poco más no es una mala idea después de todo. Sí, así era como Sora había funcionado esa mañana.

Y cuando se había dispuesto a vestirse, no había habido calcetines limpios. Vale, nada importante¿verdad? Sora no se desalentaba por calcetines sucios…

Así que, sandalias para hoy.

Pero al haber ido a retirarlas, había terminado tropezándose con un libro y casi había terminado aterrizando sobre su tanque de peces, sólo para rasparse su tobillo con la silla del escritorio.

Sí, era uno de _esos_ días, donde nada, sin importar cuánto lo intentaras, _nada_ iba bien.

Sora estaba en la mitad de uno de esos días y, honestamente, casi deseaba estar de nuevo soñando en su cama, jugando al ajedrez con esos monos. Aún así, estaba determinado a mantener su barbilla levantada y no dejar que esos pequeños accidentes arruinaran su día. Además, tenía mandados que hacer, y sabía que su madre acabaría torturándolo con una espátula algo si no le conseguía ese recetario.

Por eso había ido a la librería ese día en particular, luciendo recién caído de la cama, con una arrugada camiseta roja que decía "Me golpeé la cabeza y mi cerebro se cayó por mi oído", unos viejos pantalones kaki gastados, sandalias y todo.

Después de pasarse dos lugares para estacionar, y a pesar de haber pisado un charco que hizo que sus sandalias hicieran 'squish, squish' cuando caminaba, Sora siguió determinado a mantener sus ánimos elevados, sin importar qué.

Pero, como todos sabemos, cuando tienes "uno de esos días", se siente como si todo el mundo lo sabe y no puede evitar _interferir_ para ponerte incluso más paranoico.

Mientras él felizmente hacía su camino hacia la parte de atrás de la librería para encontrar el recetario pedido por su madre, dos chicas en la sección de comics soltaron risitas y lo miraron fijamente por ninguna razón aparente mientras pasaba. Bieeeen, no había problema, probablemente sólo estaban leyendo un manga divertido o algo¿verdad?

Aunque eso no explicaba por qué la anciana en Manualidades y Arte lo ojeó y le frunció el ceño como si tuviese dos cabezas, y luego un hombre raro del tipo violador de niños en la sección revistas lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de "jejejeje"…

Sólo un poco preocupado, Sora se apresuró a la sección correcta del mar de estanterías, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio los coloridos marrones y verdes de la sección de comida. Mientras inspeccionaba las estanterías, notó a una mujer y su hija cerca. No pensó mucho en ellas al principio, ya que su atención estaba mayormente enfocada a la tarea en manos…

Su madre había querido el del lomo rojo y blanco¿verdad?

Pero luego la niña caminó hacia él, mordisqueando el brazo de su peluche de Dora la Exploradora; él la miró, parpadeando.

- ¡Ni'o de pá'aro! –canturreó, señalando curiosamente hacia su desarreglado cabello… y luego empezó a balbucear en lenguaje de bebé, lo que a Sora le sonaba a algún tipo de Mantra satánica.

A pesar de la rareza inicial y su mirada desenfocada y voz monótona, Sora no iba a dejar que una niña le bajara el ánimo. Le sonrió ampliamente, saludándola alegremente…

… y ella se derrumbó a llorar, aferrando a Dora y gritándole.

Su madre inmediatamente estuvo a su lado y disparándole una mirada mortífera mientras tomaba el brazo de su hija y la arrastraba con ella. Para cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el corredor, la malévola niña estaba babeando felizmente su juguete otra vez.

¡Caray! Por la reacción de la madre, cualquiera pensaría que Sora era aterrador como el violador de niños que había visto en el pasillo de revistas!

… tal vez debió haberse quedado en su casa y darse una comilona de helado con chispas de chocolate o algo.

¡NO¡Debes seguir siendo optimista, Sora!

Se quitó el puchero de la cara y volvió a girarse hacia los recetarios, luciendo determinado.

Eso claro, hasta que realmente encontró el libro que quería… en el estante de arriba del todo… demasiado alto para que él llegara.

Maldición.

Dirigiendo una mirada en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, Sora frotó sus dos manos juntas, sonriendo con arrogancia. ¡Ningún libro iba a escapársele hoy, no!

Se paró en el primer estante y se estiró hacia arriba, haciendo una mueca, sus dedos apenas cerca del lomo del libro. Gruñendo para sí mismo, se impulsó más alto, sus dedos tratando de alcanzarlo… sólo para arrojar algunos libros al piso.

Dejándose caer de nuevo al piso, suspirando y reprimiendo una maldición de molestia, se agachó para volver a recoger los libros, regresándolos cuidadosamente a sus lugares.

Él podía hacer esto. ¡No iba a irse de la librería sólo por ser demasiado bajito!

Asegurándose una vez más de que nadie estaba cerca, giró su mirada enfadada hacia el recetario, fulminándolo.

Tal vez si saltaba, podía alcanzarlo…

Decidiendo que valía la pena el intento, Sora se estiró tanto como pudo y luego saltó un poco, rozando con los dedos el suave lomo del estúpido libro, pero sin agarrarlo. Sin desanimarse, volvió a intentarlo, y de nuevo… y de nuevo…. Y, rindiéndose con eso, volvió a tratar trepando, esta vez sin tocar otros libros por si acaso se volvían a caer.

Justo cuando estaba realmente metiéndose en su tarea, moviendo su cadera y gruñendo mientras se estiraba para alcanzarlo, con sus dedos reaaaalmente cerca de lograr un buen agarre del libro, fue visto.

No supo que había sido visto, así que seguía tratando de alcanzar el maldito libro para cuando _ÉL _intervino.

Así es, un empleado de la librería, la última persona a la que Sora quería ver en ese momento porque estaba bastante seguro de que se metería en un serio problema por tratar de escalar los estantes.

Al principio Sora no supo qué diablos era ese ruido, y no se molestó en mirar… Eso claro, hasta que una escalera con rueditas se detuvo exactamente al lado de él, y una voz muy divertida habló al lado de su oído.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, o te estás divirtiendo sacudiendo así el trasero?

Con un lloriqueo, Sora se dejó caer, tambaleándose un poco y levantando la cara, dirigiéndole al empleado de la librería una mirada de "Puta mierda, estoy en problemas¿no?".

- ¡U-Uhh…! –balbuceó, retorciendo su camiseta con las manos y tratando de pensar en una buena excusa.

El empleado mostró una sonrisa arrogante bastante complacida mientras se inclinaba contra la escalera y se cruzaba de brazos-. No te saques los bóxers. No voy a echarte ni nada.

Sora rápidamente se ruborizó de vergüenza, pasando su peso de pie a pie, saliéndosele el labio inferior-. ¡N-No creí que fueras a hacerlo! –insistió, pero luego desvió la vista, volviendo a buscar esa oh-tan-buena excusa-. Uhh…

Esperen¿cómo sabía que Sora estaba usando bóxers?

Una profunda risa fue la respuesta. Sora volvió a mirar al empleado mientras el otro hombre empezaba a subir la escalera, dándole a Sora una perfecta vista de su lindo trasero en sus pantalones del uniforme estándar de librería. Su lindo cabello plateado brilló bajo las luces fluorescentes cuando inclinó la cabeza, dirigiendo ojos sonrientes hacia Sora.

- ¿Qué libro era?

Saliendo de golpe de su ensueño, Sora parpadeó un par de veces-. Ah, uh… el de lomo rojo y blanco…

Dedos largos sacaron casualmente al malvado libro de su lugar y el empleado volvió a bajar la escalera, sonrisa arrogante todavía en su lugar mientras entregaba el libro-. Toma. ¿Así que te gusta la italiana?

- ¿Huh? –Sora parpadeó otra vez, dándose cuenta de que había estado comiéndose con los ojos los lindos labios del otro hombre. Frunció el ceño confundido, repitiendo-. ¿Italiana?

Pero el empleado señaló casualmente el recetario, sin írsele nunca la mirada de diversión del rostro-. Comida. Comida italiana.

Volviendo a enrojecerse, Sora apretó el libro contra sí mismo, negando con la cabeza-. Es para mi madre. Quiero decir, me gusta la comida, sí, pero… Sí.

- Heh. –Sr. Empleado enroscó una mano alrededor de un lado de la escalera y la empujó, dejando que se deslizara por su guía. Sora lo siguió con los ojos, apretando los labios pensativamente, preguntándose cómo salir de ese incómodo encuentro, y cuando regresó la vista hacia el otro hombre, halló que lo había estado mirando.

Oi, definitivamente uno de esos días.

- Así que… gracias por ayudarme –dijo Sora, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

Mientras el otro hombre se ponía una mano en la cadera (una cadera muy linda, además), y le sonreía con arrogancia, la luz captó la etiqueta de su nombre, y Sora la miró…

_Riku_. Ese era un nombre único y bastante sexy…

Sin pensarlo realmente, Sora empezó a repetirse el nombre a sí mismo, gustándole cómo sonaba. No fue hasta que oyó a Riku reír que se dio cuenta de que había estado haciéndolo a lo alto.

Poniéndose una mano encima de la boca, Sora desvió la vista, sintiendo que su cara ardía de humillación. ¡No podía creer cómo se la pasaba avergonzándose así¡Su karma estaba malo hoy o algo!

Listo para derretirse en la alfombra o irse corriendo o algo, Sora no estaba prestando atención realmente cuando Riku se inclinó hacia delante, rozando su cabello castaño. Su suave voz tenía un definitivo rastro de interés cuando volvió a hablar.

- Entonces¿italiana? –sugirió-. ¿O prefieres algo más?

Ojos azules abiertos como platos, Sora volvió a mirarlo-. ¿Q-Qué…? –Tenía un presentimiento de qué estaba insinuando este empleado de librería, pero estaba real, realmente confundido de _porqué_…

Riku le dio una sonrisa confortante y estiró un brazo, tomando su mano. Tensándose un poco por el amigable gesto, Sora miró en shock cómo Riku usaba su mano libre para alcanzar el bolsillo de sus propios pantalones y sacar un bolígrafo. Lo mordió y destapó con sus dientes antes de levantar la muñeca de Sora, presionando la punta del bolígrafo contra la mano de Sora.

Mordiéndose aprensivamente el labio, Sora vio cómo Riku empezaba a trazar cuidadosamente una serie de números en su mano. El bolígrafo hacía cosquillas, y su brazo se sacudió un par de veces en respuesta, pero no quitó su mano, sino que esperó a que Riku terminara de escribir el número. El empleado se quitó la tapa de la boca y regresó la cosa a su bolsillo cuando hubo acabado.

- Ese es mi móvil –anunció Riku, levantando sólo sus ojos mientras le sonreía petulante a Sora a través de sus mechones plateados-. Si estás interesado, estoy libre esta noche.

Sora movió su boca varias veces, pero nada salió, su mente un lienzo en blanco, sin oraciones coherentes o palabras que se formaran para que él expresara en respuesta a la osada invitación de Riku.

Fijándose en las rosadas mejillas de Sora y sus confundidos ojos azules, Riku volvió a reír, hundiendo una mano en su cabello plateado, ojos verdes iluminados por diversión.

- Eres lindo.

¡Qué diablos!

No que Sora no estuviese interesado –oh joder que sí estaba interesado.

Sólo estaba confundido más allá de lo posible. ¡Él no había hecho nada para ganarse una invitación de un tío tan bueno!

Whoa…

- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo antes de que mi jefe me atrape coqueteando… -Riku suspiró, sonriéndole gentilmente a Sora.

- Uh… vale… -Fue lo que logró como respuesta.

Reuniéndose lo suficiente para una brillante sonrisa, Sora vio como Riku volvía a inclinarse, pasando los dedos por el puntiagudo cabello de Sora. Pero siguió acercándose, tanto que Sora sintió que ese cabello plateado hacía cosquillas en su cuello, y un aliento cálido tocaba su oído mientras Riku susurraba con voz sensual.

- Por cierto… Me _encantan_ esos boxers de dinosaurios.

… ¡QUÉ!

¿Cómo sabía…¡QUÉ!

Sora dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose hasta la puntas de las orejas-. ¡C-C-C-Cómo…! –tartamudeó, sin terminar la pregunta.

Y Riku meramente apuntó hacia abajo, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

Ahí, en la entrepierna de sus viejos, queridos pantalones khaki, había un agujero muy obvio.

Oh DIOS.

Mortificado, Sora sólo soltó un chillido antes de usar el recetario para tapar el agujero, y luego plantó su otra mano sobre su boca, no confiando en su capacidad de hablar, incluso aunque no podía en ese momento.

Riku sólo rió entre dientes otra vez, acariciando con una mano pálida la mejilla de Sora mientras se apartaba, sonrisa petulante todavía en su lugar.

- ¿Te veo después, entonces? –fue su último pedido, dándole un guiño casual mientras se volteaba y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Todavía cubriéndose, Sora se quedó ahí temblando de vergüenza, estirando su otra mano para mirar el número de móvil garabateado en su bronceada piel.

Tío, definitivamente era uno de esos días.

_-fin-_

Notas de traductora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Los créditos claro van a Uzumaki-Sama, yo me quedo sólo con el labor de traducción. X3 Pueden encontrar el original en mis favoritos.

**¿Review?** X3 Eso tal vez me anime a hacer más… _Tal vez_.


End file.
